


It's All Fun & Games

by FandomSprout69



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, F/M, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Multi, finn the human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSprout69/pseuds/FandomSprout69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The candy prince and king of the underworld have secretly held their feelings for each other for years now. One concious of their dilemma, the other constantly fighting those thoughts. What happens when these two have to come together to save the land of Aaa and Ooo from another Great War?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first gumlee fic so I'm gonna see how this goes. Please enjoy ^w^

A sigh left the candy prince's lips as he fell back onto the covers of his once neatly made bed. It had been another duty filled day in the young royal's day-to-day life. A life that left him exhausted and ready to drift into the blissful state that was slumber. 

He didn't even care to remove his clothing he was so tired. As many times as peppermint maid came to awake him in the middle of the night to advise him to change into more appropriate sleep wear, most of which he followed her pleading instruction, Gumball constantly found himself awaking the next morning in the clothes from the previous day. He would make a mental note to remind himself to at least strip himself to his undergarments before he lay to rest. 

A note that the day he would face would consume and rip from his long-term memory. 

Deciding it would be better, as well as cleaner, Gumball lifted himself from his comfy cloud of cotton and preceded to remove his atire. The cold air brushed against his pink skin forcing him to shiver at the sudden temperature change. 

'Was it always this cold in here?' 

After removing his pants he left on his boxers and made his way to his closet. From there he pulled out a black band tee he received from a good friend of his. Gumball smiled to himself at the memory. He put it on as he turned back around, that's when he discovered the door to his balcony was cracked open. 

He walked over to the ajar door while straightening his shirt. "That's probably where the breeze was coming from..." He thought aloud to no one. The door closed with a click. 

The latch and key locked itself. 

"You should really keep that locked at night, Gummy." 

×××××××××

Gumball let out a shriek that was cut off by a cold hand covering his soft lips. He was about to elbow his attacker in the gut when he recognized the low chuckle the flowed past his ear. 

"Did I scare you, Bubba?" 

A wave of relief and annoyance brushed over the prince. He went to snap at the intruder, forgetting a hand covered his words. Quickly snatching them away, he proceeded with his little rant. "Marshall Lee, how many times have I told you to not waltz into my home unannounced? Even more so not through the bloody window." Gumball removed himself from the floating vampire's grasp and turned to face blue eyes with red ones. The blue-grey skinned male shrugged, a bored expression on his face. "Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like I walked in on you naked." 

"Well no, but I could've been! That's not at all the biggest issue!" Gumball could feel his cheeks rise in temperature, he was grateful the room was dimly lit at this hour. His eyes found their way to his clock as Marshall hovered over to float over his bed, closing his eye and hands behind his head as he did so. 

"It's 10: 52 Marshall. Why are you here? It's late and saying I'm exhausted from today is an understatement." 

Marshall leaned up and re-positioned himself to lay on his stomach with his arms stretched out facing the other male across the room. "Then relax Bubba. I only came over to pay you a little visit. We haven't seen each other in a while and I thought you'd be thrilled to see an old friend of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"I would be happy to see you if you hadn't popped out of the darkness and scared me half to death."

"Do you think it's okay to just...waltz into someone's room unannounced? And as many times as we've-- well, I've tried talked about thi-"

"Bubba, look sweet cheeks, you've never seemed to have a problem with it before. So chill alright?" 

Blue eyes glared at the floating vampire as he hovered over the couch of their friend's living room, sucking the red out of an apple. 

"Gumball it's cool. He does that all the time, there's no point in trying to stop him." Blue eyes shifted towards the girl across from him. A game of card wars strewn between them that was briefly interrupted by said vampire. Placing his  cards faced down as if he was placing his foot down on the situation, Gumball continued to speak his view of the matter. "Even so, Fionna, that is no excuse to trespass onto someone's property without proper reasoning or emergency. And because he does this constantly it's an even greater issue due to the growing rudeness of the situation. Not to mention how he acts on a regular to add to the faulty happening." 

Undead eyes rolled themselves in their sockets as the prince prattled on with his complaints. Marshall Lee turned over on his side as a way to block out his friend's whining and Fionna's attempts to get him to just forget about it.

After about an hour the adventurer grew tired of their game. She flopped onto her back, cards still resting in her hand as she let out an exaggerated sigh. This caused the candy prince to roll his eyes at his friend's behavior, placing his cards down as he releases a sigh of his own. "Is there something wrong Fionna?" "We've been at this for hours and my but muscles are way sore." She reached her hands out in front of her. 

 Marshall took this as his opportunity to spark some fire into the situation. “Look what you’ve gone and done bubba. You single handedly knocked out Aaa’s greatest warrior! Your ability to bore people to death in incomparable!” The chuckles passed through his smirk when he easily got the glare of the candy prince.  
“You’re on to talk, snaggle tooth.” His anger allowed him to drop his princely presence and give off more an annoyed aura. This prompted Marshall to float his way over to the angrily blushing gumdrop.

“Are you implying that I, the king of party time, am a bore?” An eyebrow lifted in pure interest.  
“Well other than the fact that you’re animalistic, no.”

His fangs became bared with the smirk growing on his features. “What? Afraid I’ll bite a gumdrop like you? Sorry Bubba but you’re way too soft for my taste.”

Gumball clenched his fist at that remark. "What did you say?" He knelled up one knee to be face to face with the vampire. Marshall didn't flinch at his little attempt at being intimidating. It was working as much as noticing milk being knocked over. "You heard me sweet cheeks," he took this time to float over to an opened window before turning back to the prince and adventurer who was getting a little tired of their banter.  
"Now if you'll excuse me I've got more exciting places to be rather than being put to sleep here. I'll check you losers later."  
With that last note Marshall flew out of the window, leaving a puffed up Gumball and an exhausted girl who needs more nuetral-tempered friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer ^^'   
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
